Pucuk nan fenomenal
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Sekarang ini banyak orang yang lebih memilih iklan dari pada acara saat melihat TV, yang di maksud adalah iklan teh yang di bintangi oleh ikemen berpucuk,isogai. Seiring kepopulerannya yang melejit, masalah-masalah pun ikut menghampiri./yaoi, OOC,/


Pucuk nan fenomenal

Summmary : Sekarang ini banyak orang yang lebih memilih iklan dari pada acara saat melihat TV, yang di maksud adalah iklan teh yang di bintangi oleh ikemen berpucuk,isogai. Seiring kepopulerannya yang melejit, masalah-masalah pun ikut menghampiri.

WARNING : abal, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC mungkin, dan saudara-saudaranya

Disclaimer : assasination classroom tetaplah milik matsui yuusei, saya hanya minjem char nya untuk pelampiasan imajinasi. Hehehe..

Selamat membaca

...

" _pucuk! Pucuk! Pucuk!" tampaklah tiga ekor ulat tengah berjuang memanjat dahan-dahan teh untuk mencapai pucuk agar bisa memakan daun teh terbaik itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-ngebu._

" _yaahhh.." Namun usaha mereka sia-sia karena pucuk teh itu keburu di petik untuk di proses lalu jadikan teh dengan kwalitas wahid._

 _Kemudian tampaklah seorang cowok tampan yang kita ketahui bernama isogai tengah menegak sebotol teh hasil dari seduhan pucuk-pucuk incaran para ulat tadi dengan nikmatnya._

" _teh pucuk harem, manisnya pas dan gak bikin haus lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum puas. Dan ulat-ulat itupun berusaha menggapai botol teh yang di pegang isogai. Entah karena tak tega atau apa, isogai memberikannya secara Cuma-Cuma pada ulat-ulat tersebut yang menerimanya dengan senang hati sambil berkata._

" _teh pucuk harem enaknya membawa kebaikan"_

Begitulah iklan teh yang baru tayang beberapa waktu lalu. Namun siapa sangka kepopuleranya menyaingi iklan-iklan terdahulu. Jagad dunia maya pun juga di buat heboh karenanya. Sudah tentu yang membuatnya amat fenomenal adalah bintang iklannya yang seorang ikemen berpucuk nan baik hati, isogai yuuma.

Bahkan sudah banyak cewek bahkan cowok yang men-cap dirinya sebagai fans dari bintang iklan tersebut. Tak urung pihak perusahaan teh yang bersangkutan di banjiri pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan sosok ikemen itu.

Dan di sosial media pun juga di buat geger. Salah satu contohnya adalah di sebuah akun facebook yang memposting video iklan tersebut. Berikut corat coret tentang isi komenan mereka.

"kyaaa... tuh cowok manis banget sie"

"alamak, gayanya pas minum teh itu bikin gua nafsu buat makan dia"

"pucukmu mengalihkan duniaku~"

"udah ganteng, manis, pinter akting, baik pula. Lihat, ulat aja di tolong"

"aduhai, tipe suami idaman tuh"

"liat dia begitu aku jadi haus, haus akan kasih sayang darinya"

"oi cowok ganteng, jangan Cuma ulat yang di tolong dong. Aku tolongin juga, karena aku telah jatuh, iyha jatuh, jatuh hati padamu maksudnya. Ea~"

"tipe uke idaman"

"woah, ada yang maho"

"kyaa.. aku jadi penasaran kalau dia jadi uke kaya gimana."

"yang pasti jadi uke incaran para seme"

"aku jadi pengen lihat wajahnya yang memerah karena di goda. Hohoho"

Mungkin cukup sekian komen-komenan yang sanggup di tampilkan mengingat jika di teruskan akan merusak pandangan mata. Intinya, iklan tersebut amat menghebohkan.

Namun pihak yang sedang hangat di bicarakan ini tampak biasa-biasa saja. yha, isogai tetap menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa tanpa tahu bahwa ia sedang jadi perbincangan hangat dimana-mana. memang ia merasa kini makin banyak orang yang heboh saat bertemu dengan dirinya, bahkan ia bingung saat ada orang yang menyeretnya untuk berfoto bareng.

Maklum saja ia tidak tahu, karena ia lebih memilih sibuk melaksanakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai murid kelas E dan pelayan kafe di tempat kerja sambilannya ketimbang melihat TV atau akun jejaring sosialnya. Sungguh sosok yang teladan.

Namun itu tetap tidak mengubah fakta bahwa dirinya sudah dikenal masyarakat luas. Dan teman-temannya di kelas E pun mulai gatal untuk menyatakan perihal ini pada isogai. Bagaimana reaksi isogai saat mengetahuinya?

TBC

Huaa... apalah ini apalah *glundung-glundung*

Pengennya sih mau di buat oneshot aja, tapi berhubung di hati kok kaya ada yang nganjel yaudah akhirnya ini aja dulu, sisanya nyusul :v /plak/

Maukah mereviews?


End file.
